No One There To Save You
by MoonlightOrange666
Summary: Discontinued
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! _Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**No One There To Save You**_

Prologue

As much as it hurt him, he had to do it. He knew she would never recover in his time. He wasn't even sure if she would in her time. It broke his heart. He felt as if he was losing another woman. Felt? He was. She would never be able to return to him. Even if he could, he wouldn't. He knew she would be safer.

_I'm so sorry, Kagome. I couldn't help you. If you ever wake up, I hope you'll forgive me…_ he thought as he felt tears threaten his golden eyes. He thought about turning around and keeping Kagome with him. That's what he truly wanted to do but somewhere inside his torn heart, he knew that wasn't right.

He had to do this now. If he didn't, he would chicken out. And so he did. He leapt into the well without another thought.

Once on the other side, he jumped out and clutched Kagome in his arms a bit tighter. _I have to let go. I _have_ to…_

"Inuyasha, is that you?" called Kagome's grandpa. He then looked at the limp form in his arms that was Kagome. It would be an understatement to say that he was surprised. He could only look at the lifeless look of his granddaughter with sheer panic. "What on earth happened?" He turned his gaze from Kagome to glare at Inuyasha, "What did you do to her, demon?"

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha tried his best to keep calm. "Just make sure you keep her safe, okay? And, for her own good, please…destroy the well." he said solemnly. He didn't want the well destroyed. He wanted to be able to return to her, but he knew it wasn't right. The well had to go. He had to be sure that Kagome would remain in her own era for the rest of her life.

Grandpa started to question him. Before he could manage a single syllable, Inuyasha had laid Kagome gently to the ground and disappeared down the well again.

_All I ask is that you promise not to hate me. Please, Kagome, don't hate me._


	2. Chapter One:  Wanton

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**No One There To Save You**_

Chapter One: Wanton

"Mrs. Higurashi, I fear that your daughter may never wakeup," said the doctor.

Kagome had been brought into the hospital soon after Inuyasha left. She was, and is, complete unresponsive. Instead of a lively high school student, she looked more like a corpse.

At the doctor's words, Mrs. Higurashi was speechless. She hated to think that she would never see her daughters smiling face. A part of her deep inside regretted ever allowing her to journey to the Feudal Era.

"Please," she pleaded, "There must be something you can do…"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's been nearly two years. We've tried everything. I think it's…" he paused as she looked into his eyes with horror. She knew what he was about to say. She knew it and she dreaded it with every fiber of her being. "It's time to pull the plug."

There it is. She could feel it, the feeling of her world crashing down to a harsh reality.

The doctor frowned. He hated to say it, but it had to be said. To him, Kagome has been dead for two years. There was never any movement detected. She has no hope of waking up, so why keep on holding on. Kagome's family would have to face the reality of it. She's dead.

She found herself crying beside Kagome. The doctor had called Souta and Grandpa so that they too could be with Kagome in her final moment. He had already taken her off life support.

"Doctor?" asked a sobbing Souta, "Is there any chance that Kagome might still live?"

The doctor frowned. He hated to say this to a kid, but he did not intend to give him false hope. "Well, at this point, the only way she'll live is if she wakes up soon. I hate to say that I find it unlikely."

Souta only began to cry harder. He knew it was hopeless and the thought of losing his only sister terrified him.

The doctor looked down and started to walk away from the grieving family. He only stopped himself when he heard the family say in unison, "Kagome?"

Turning himself around, he saw bright blue eyes staring at him with both shock and contempt.

_Naraku? _She thought. _No, how can this be possible? Unless he managed to pass through the well… I have to stop him before he hurts anyone!_

Without warning, she lunged at the doctor. She grabbed his throat and squeezed with all her might.

The doctor managed to pry her hands off and pin her to the ground. He shouted for nurses to come in and restrain her.

Kagome watched as the face she once thought to be Naraku's morphed itself into a handsome man with short black hair and grey eyes.


	3. Chapter Two:  Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! _Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**No One There To Save You**_

Chapter Two: Rain

She lay motionless, not even struggling against her restraints. Her mind was in turmoil. Attacking a doctor is one thing, but attacking a doctor because he looked like an evil demon is another thing. That and the fact that the doctor looks like a normal person now doesn't make her feel any better.

She hadn't said a word since she attacked him and neither has her family. Maybe they were speechless. She had final awaken the first thing she does is attack the one man that had tried to help her.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Grandpa, "I think it's time you told Kagome what happened." Her eyes looked to be relieved about Kagome, but they were also filled with worry. She had no idea how Kagome would react. She hoped she would not lash out.

"Yes," said Grandpa. He turned is full attention to Kagome's clouded blue eyes. Even if she wasn't look at him, he knew, for some reason, that she was listening. "It was nearly two years ago. Inuyasha showed up with you cradled in his arms. You looked so…lifeless. I had thought he killed you. He left you and told me to destroy the well—"

Her sharp blue eyes turned to him, "Did you?"

Grandpa furrowed his eyebrows, "No, but—"

It was then that she began to struggle, "Please, you have to take me to Inuyasha! Get me out of here!"

"Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi, "Something happened there that put you in a coma for two years. I…" she paused as she looked upon her daughter's disparate expression, "I will not allow you to return to a place so dangerous. It's time you became a normal girl again." She looked to Grandpa and Souta, "I want you two to go home and tear down the well like Inuyasha wished."

Grandpa and Souta, while they felt bad, left the hospital on her orders. They, with whatever they could find, destroyed the well. Breaking inside while doing it. They knew just how much the well meant to Kagome. But they couldn't allow Kagome to be hurt anymore. She almost died. She had to be kept safe no matter what the cost. No matter if it caused Kagome unimaginable pain.

She could feel it. As a piece of the well was broken, a piece of herself was too. She wanted so much to cry yet she could not. Maybe it was because of the pouring rain outside was doing the crying for her. Or maybe she knew that crying wouldn't do anything.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, "This is only the beginning of your new life."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you **Whosaidthedevilcantplaydead **and **Bird That Flies At Dawn **for your reviews. Please review.


	4. Chapter Three:  Conspiracy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! _Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**No One There To Save You**_

Chapter Three: Conspiracy

_Maybe I was right, _thought Kagome, _That had to be Naraku. He may look like a doctor now, but I know what I saw._

She looked to the calm face of her mother and the recently returned Grandpa and Souta. _That's it. They're with Naraku. They have to be. I know they would never have destroyed the well if they weren't. He must have brainwashed them or something. _

"Kagome?" called the doctor. He turned to her family and told them that visiting hours were over. Her family promised to return in the morning. Once they left, she glared at him.

"What do you want, Naraku? Are you here to kill me? Is that why you sent my family away? Why would it matter, anyway? You have them brainwashed. Otherwise, Mom would never have the well destroyed," she spat, unable to do anything due to her restraints.

The doctor sighed, "Listen, I'm not this 'Naraku'. My name is—"

"Naraku! That's your name. There's no other explanation. If you're not him, than I've gone crazy!"

"And that's not a possibility?" he mumbled.

She crossed her arms and turned away, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Pretend all you want, it's not going to change that fact that you're crazy," the doctor said as he walked out of her room whistling. He stopped at the doorway and turned back around. "Not only a two-year coma, but now you're mentally ill on top of it? How on earth will I ever be able to tell your family? They'll believe me, too. Bye, crazy Kagome," he waved as he left.

Kagome could merely glare towards the door; seething with fury. _Since when do doctors talk to their patients like that? _She pondered about her unconventional doctor until she fell asleep.

Said doctor choose that time to return to her room with a nurse in tow. "Do it quickly. I have no intentions of letting her think I am Naraku."

"Don't order me. You should be indebted to me," the nurse said.

He frowned, "Kietsu, you will not speak to me like that. You know that I can fire you anytime I want—"

Kietsu laughed, "That's what you think. Yes, you can fire me, but who will deal with the girl? Whether you like it or not, you need me. No one else can do what I can."

"Do what you have to. And know that if you defy me, I will not hesitate to fire you," he glared and left the room.

Kietsu turned her attention to Kagome, "Now, let's see what I can do…"

A/N: I'm really happy you all seem to like this. I've had more views for this then some of my other stories that have been up here for at least a year. Thank you **GothGirl3030**,** Bird That Flies At Dawn**, and **Shsoregonian **for the reviews. Oh, and thank you all you have added this to their favorites and/or story alerts.


	5. Chapter Four:  Nonplussed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**No One There To Save You**

Chapter Four: Nonplussed

Finally, it was morning. While it may be a tad early, Souta did not care. All he wanted to do was see his sister. Looking around the house, he quickly realized that he was the only one awake. It was only five 'o'clock.

Souta decided that he would get them up a little earlier. He snuck into his mother's room. Being as quiet as a dead mouse, for live mice are not as quiet as one would think.

She was still sound asleep. He might regret this, but to him, it was necessary.

_The alarm clock_, Souta thought, _There it is!_ Taking the small object in his hands, he set it to go off in five minutes. _That will leave enough time to go do Grandpa's._

He left the room, quiet as that dead rodent. Mrs. Higurashi then opened her eyes to see him leaving. She smiled and closed her eyes to enjoy whatever sleep she had remaining.

Now, Souta was not so lucky when it came to Grandpa. Every step he made, he would hear Grandpa mumbling about ancient legends. Just as he was about to give up and leave, Grandpa woke up.

"Souta?" asked Grandpa. He sounded drowsy which is to be expected.

_Oh, no. I'm busted! _thought Souta franticly, What do I do?

Just as the poor boy was about to apologize and explain, Grandpa simply fell back asleep. He let out a noiseless sigh of relieve that almost turned into a girly scream when he heard his mother's voice.

"Souta? What are you doing in Grandpa's room?" she whispered from the doorway. Souta could not make a single noise out of shock. "Come along, I'm sure he'll be up soon. Then we'll go see Kagome."

He gave a sheepish smile and followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she had an odd feeling. <em>Strange, it's like I'm forgetting something, but what? <em>

A loud and obnoxious knock on her door brought her out of thoughts. "Kagome, how are you today?" asked the doctor. He was grinning so much more than usual.

"I feel great, doctor," answered Kagome _Yeah, except I am forgetting something. Or is it someone?_

The doctor tilted his head to the side, "Doctor? Since when do you call me that?"

It was Kagome's turn for confusion, "What else would I call you?"

"Oh, I don't know," the doctor scratched his head, "Maybe Naraku?"

"Who is Naraku?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you **Bird That Flies At Dawn**for the review. So, any of you think you know who the doctor is? I bet you will never guess. Anyway, please review and tell me who you think he is. Oh, and I promise that Sesshoumaru will show up eventually. I also want to warn you: I watch a soap opera called _General Hospital_. If anything sounds soap opera-like, that's why.


	6. Chapter Five:  Father

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**No One There To Save You**

Chapter Five: Father

The doctor blinked at her. He couldn't believe those words. "Are you serious?" He walked over to take a look at the machines around her. "You seem to be fine…but what could be wrong?"

"I am fine!" she huffed, "And who is Naraku?"

He quickly pulled up a chair to her bed and leaned closer, "You really don't know?"

"No," she frowned and shoved him farther away," I don't and keep your distance; it's creepy."

"Sorry, I'm merely…," he stopped and looked out the doorway to see Nurse Kietsu lingering by the doorway. She looked his way and smirked before walking away _Kietsu. _He_ told her not to lurk around Kagome's room. If she is seen…_

"Doctor?" asked Kagome. _He thinks I'm acting strange? He's the one being strange!_

She received no answer. He kept staring out the door. "Doctor!" she yelled.

His eyes never left the door, "I have to go." The chair tumbled over; he couldn't have left the room faster.

_If she's seen, father will kill me…_

Kagome blinked, _He left…? What could he have seen out there?_

* * *

><p>Once he had caught up to her, he grabbed Kietsu by the wrist and turned her around, "What the hell were you thinking?"<p>

She pulled her wrist away and smiled up at him, "What are you talking about, Doctor? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"Father told you never to be anywhere near Kagome when she's awake," he snarled.

"I see you still insist upon called the creature your father," she laughed, "You know he has no love for you as a son. You are his pawn; that's all you will ever be."

"Stop calling him a creature!" he shouted, gaining the attention of the patients and staff around them. He paused to calm himself and spoke quieter, "He's human just like the rest of us. What else could he be?"

"Speak for yourself," she mumbled. "You realize that he is the one that killed your parents, right?" she asked.

He turned his head away, "I don't believe you. My father may be…cruel at times, but he wouldn't kill people. I know he wouldn't…"

"Hm, it appears he has you wrapped around his finger," she mused, "I bet he's simply waiting until the moment you are useless to him. Then he'll kill you."

"If you hate him that much, then why did you help him?" he asked.

She had already turned to leave and spoke over her shoulder, "Because he would have killed me if I didn't." _Besides, I still have to find _him_. _He_ promised me and I won't have him duck out on _his_ responsibilities just because _he_ was captured. _

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry I didn't have this posted yesterday. I had to rewrite this chapter so many times that I just deleted it and started over. I hope that this was an adequate chapter. I have new questions for you: Who do you think Kietsu is looking for? And did anyone get the Pokémon reference in her name?

Oh, and thank you **Bird That Flies At Dawn**,** Shsoregonian**, and **vermillionbluebloodx **for the reviews.


	7. Chapter Six:  Murky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**No One There To Save You**

Chapter Six: Murky

He sat back enjoying a glass of wine. The blinds were closed and the walls painted black for he preferred the dark; it reminded him of himself. He felt secure wearing his silky black suit in his dark haven. Although, it wasn't as if he needed a feeling of security. He had the luxury of guards. More guards than were need were assigned to protect him at all costs. Of course, he could very well protect himself; that is why he had a shiny, little gun always present at his side.

Taking another drink, he reveled in the murky silence around him. He made an unspoken promise to shoot he who would interrupt him. That man would be quite unlucky when the bullet passed through his flesh. He let out a content sigh at the very thought. It had been awhile since he had killed with such joy. He silently implored to be disturbed.

And so the phone then chose to ring it's incessant ring. _Perfect_, he thought, _I can't wait to kill him…_

He got up slowly, taking another drink of his oh-so-delicious wine and tossing the empty glass at the wall. It shattered and he could care less. The guards would clean it up, wouldn't they?

He snatched the cellphone off the table and, without looking at the screen, answered, "Yes?"

"You've never been one to address yourself, have you?"

"My son? Why are you bothering me? You know that I'm busy," he shouted. It appears that after finishing his fifth glass of wine, he has become less stable. Not that yelling at his son now is any different from when he is sober.

"It's about Kietsu."

"What about her? Tell me she hasn't failed in her duties," he said as he brought out a new wine glass from the cupboard. He faintly regretted tossing the other. That and he decided that five glasses are not nearly enough. He wanted his sixth.

"She…," he paused when he heard the sound of his father pouring a glass of wine, "You're drinking again, aren't you?"

Before replying, he took a gulp of the wine. "That is none of your concern. Finish your sentence," he ordered and went back to his drink.

He wanted his father to stop, but he knew nothing could sway him. For as long as he could remember, he had always had a glass in his hand. While, normally, his father never physically abused him, he could say he had enough verbal abuse from alcohol. "Kietsu erased the name from Kagome's memory without fail, but she has been lingering around her room against your orders."

His wine-red eyes narrowed and he clenched his glass hard enough to shatter it. "She shall be reprimanded," he said as he crushed the phone into pieces and threw it and the shards of the second wine glass to the floor.

_Unacceptable! She could ruin everything. I have no choice. She has brought her own fate upon herself._

He stared down at his hands; the blood leaked out from his numerous cuts. He sighed and began picking out the pieces of glass and phone shards.

"Naoki! Daisuke!" he shouted.

Seconds later, two of the aforementioned guards entered the room. They both wore suits of dark colors and carried with them no emotion on their faces. Neither spoke; they knew better. They awaited their master's order with patience and silence.

"Daisuke?" he asked and Daisuke nodded firmly, "I want you to clean up this mess."

"Yes, Sir," he said and promptly went about tending to the glass.

"You," he looked to Naoki, "Will drive me to the hospital. I have matters I must attend to."

He walked over to the chair he previously lounged in before his disturbance and grabbed his gun. _I may not be able to shoot the one who interrupted me, but I do get to shoot someone nonetheless._

* * *

><p>Kietsu sighed as she made her way out of the hospital. Her shift was finally over and her feet were aching. It didn't help that she had this nagging feeling that something would happen today. She had repeatedly shaken it off, but it always came back stronger than ever.<p>

She reached her car and began to dig through her purse for her keys. Cursing herself for not putting them in the right place, she slammed the purse down on her hood and began to remove the contents of her purse in her desperate search for her keys. Why so desperate? That very feeling of dread made itself known again. It had become more intense, so much more than it had been earlier.

"I can feel your fear, Kietsu."

She turned to see a man behind her dressed in a dark suit. His piercing red eyes burned holes in her coffee ones. "Naraku."

"Now, now. You know I don't go by that anymore. People refer to me a Mei, nowadays," he chided, "Just like you go by Kietsu. Isn't that right, Kikyo?"

"Stop dawdling!" Kikyo shouted, "You've come here to kill me, haven't you? So get it over with. I am in no shape to fight back."

"Don't you want to know where Inuyasha is?" he asked, fingering the smooth gun in his hand.

Kikyo's eyes flickered for a moment. _He's toying with me. _

"He waits for you every day. He wants you to rescue him," said Naraku. "I'm merely here to tell you where he is. It's becoming quite the bother to keep him fed. I never wanted a puppy. And all I want is you to take him out of my hands. Can you do that?"

"You're lying!" she shouted and ran towards him with her keys in her hand.

He caught her hand with ease and tossed her keys away, "So, you're right… When _have_ I told the truth, hm?"

"Then why have you really come?" she asked.

"I'm simply here to scold you for being around Kagome's room," he said, "You know I told you not to."

"My apologizes," she said, not sincere in the least.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he said and began to walk away.

Kikyo stood awestruck and rushed to pick up the fallen keys. She ran back to her car and tried to unlock and start her car quickly to get away.

Naraku paused. "Oh, how could I forget," he murmured and turned back towards Kikyo and pointed his gun to her.

She turned around just in time to see the bullet for a split second before it plunged itself into her skull. Her crimson blood splattered against her car, standing out against the dirty white background.

"And I even went through the trouble of giving you a living body… Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo…"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the anonymous review. To make up for no chapter that one day, I've made this one a bit longer than the others. This is probably a onetime thing so don't expect the next chapter to be any different from the others. Please review. Anonymous reviews are accepted as well.


	8. Chapter Seven:  Name

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**No One There To Save You**

Chapter Seven: Name

The doctor released an exasperated sigh as he disposed of his bloodied gloves. He was just a little boy. Nothing he could have done would have saved him. The child was doomed from the moment the car struck his fragile body.

Sometimes, he wondered why he ever decided to become a doctor. While the chance to save lives is absolutely invigorating, he dreads the loss of life.

_I need to stop sulking over this. What's done is done_, he thought as he removed his crimson-splattered scrubs.

After changing into his spare clothes, he proceeded to leave the hospital. _Follow the glowing red EXIT sign…_

Just then, he heard a scream come from one of the rooms. He sighed again and went in the direction of the scream. He soon found himself in one of his patient's rooms.

"Kagome?" he called as he stepped into the room. She was sitting below the window. _The nurses must have released her from her restraints…_ "Kagome, are you alright?"

She turned her head towards him. Her eyes were full of fear and she could only utter a few meaningless whimpers. Eventually, she pointed her finger at the window, unwilling to look through it again.

The doctor walked over to the window. _So, he really did reprimand her…_

He turned back to Kagome, "Did you see who did this?"

She nodded and somehow found her voice, "He was dressed in a dark suit and his hair was long and black. I know this may sound weird, but I felt like I had once known him."

"I'm sure you're mistaken," the doctor said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a phone. "Would you be willing to tell an officer exactly what you saw?"

"Yes."

"Good," he returned his attention to the phone. "Yes, it seems one of the nurses here at the hospital has been shot in the parking lot. We have at least one witness. No, I'll send someone to check. Thank you."

The doctor closed his phone and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Nurse Kietsu was shot in the parking lot. Send someone to see if she's alive," he shouted at the other nurses and then began to leave the hospital.

"Wait," Kagome called, "Don't leave me alone."

He stopped, turned around and returned to Kagome's room, "I'll stay until your family arrives." He gestured Kagome to have a seat on the bed as he pulled a chair up.

For the longest time, neither of them said anything. Kagome was content with the company while the doctor was bored out of his mind. Constantly, he would tap his fingers on the arm of the chair, sigh, and then look around the room and repeat.

"Doctor?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?" the doctor replied as he went about his cycle of boredom.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Miroku."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back, guys! I know I said that the chapters would be around 1,000-2,000, but I thought I'd give you this little chapter and then make the others longer. Expect the next chapter a week from now.


End file.
